


Yes, Chef

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Chef Lester, Cooking Lessons, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, Student Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: Dan is really into his cooking lessons. And other things.





	Yes, Chef

Chef Lester was everything Dan wanted. To be. Everything Dan wanted to be. Obviously. That’s why he was here to learn and not gawk at the very, very good looking chef, who, if you asked Dan, was an exceptionally good teacher. Dan would know because he’d been here a month and yeah, now even he can make food that’s pretty damn great. And he used to burn noodles. 

 

Chef Lester was obviously a miracle worker, as well as a miracle. Seriously, how does someone look that good in a chef’s outfit? Dan didn’t know if he had a thing for men in uniforms. There  _ was _ that policeman at his school that one time. Safe to say Dan had to leave quite abruptly after that convocation. 

 

And okay, so maybe Dan wanted the chef just a bit. Alright, a lot. He couldn’t deny it at this point. Unless he was seriously thinking about becoming a professional cook one day, he definitely didn’t need the extra classes. He had finished the beginners class last Friday, the day he had told himself he’d move on, and look at him now: Starting the next level of cooking lessons taught by yours truly, Chef Lester—possibly the most beautiful man Dan had ever had the chance to meet. So yeah, he was a bit gone for him, but honestly he had reason to. 

 

“Now maybe if we all stare at him, he’ll pop back into this universe.” Dan heard, his gaze settled unblinkingly at where he presumed the last place Chef Lester had been. “Or, you know, he’s a lost cause.” 

 

At the sound of laughter Dan tuned back in, blinking a couple times and then meeting the eyes of one Chef Lester. He smiled automatically. “Sorry, Chef. To be honest, today’s lesson just seems a bit boring.” 

 

Chef’s face contorted to one of small shock and then into a toothy grin. “Or maybe you’re just on your last two brain cells.” 

 

The room erupted into laughter once more. And this is where he felt like his feelings were valid, because standing in front of him, dusted with flour and other ingredients, his bright smile set on Dan, was Phil and the whole room seemed to just fade away. It’d been a long month and an even longer three years since he’d had that kind of someone, and maybe he missed it, but he couldn’t deny these flowery, bouncy, glowing feelings. He couldn't deny that trying something new and falling for this silly man, who sometimes messed up even after literally being a professional, had been the best month of his life.

 

He offered up a wink to Chef before he turned and continued the lesson. Dan admired and respected him too much not to pay attention, and that’s another reason. He made Dan, literal embodiment of failure, into a pretty decent cook. Because he did pay attention, and Chef Lester was seriously good at what he did. He wasn’t like other teachers; he made things interesting and fun and laughed when he did mess up and took things maybe not as seriously as he should, but that’s what made him so great. He was real. He was real and up front and just generally a great chef all around. And maybe Dan was a little biased.

 

How could Dan not watch him knead dough? His forearms flexing, his shaky hands moving and rubbing and patting. How could he not watch as he measured so carelessly, his long fingers wrapping around utensils and spices like they knew their way around? How could he not listen to every word and instruction leaving his plump lips? Answer: he couldn’t. 

 

Dan had this weird obsession with always needing whatever he made to be good enough, and when he first started cooking, he was absolutely terrible. Chef didn’t even try and sugarcoat it. He was just plain bad. And one day, when he hadn’t signed up for the next week’s cooking lessons, Chef had come out to talk to him before he left. 

 

“Don’t forget to sign up for next week, I’d hate for it to fill up without you knowing.” He had said. 

 

Dan had felt so guilty and his cheeks had flared red. “Actually, I was thinking on, not doing it anymore?” He knew that it sounded like a question, but he really hadn’t known what to say. 

 

“Oh.” Chef had sounded disappointed. “Any reason?” 

 

Dan had debated his next words wisely, not really knowing how to explain. “It’s just, I’m not very good at it. I feel like I’m embarrassing myself. And I’m falling behind now, too. It’s just not working.” 

 

Chef had looked at him long and hard. “You’re quitting my lessons, my cooking lessons that are here to teach people who don’t know  _ how _ to cook,  _ to _ cook?” Dan had groaned and Chef had smirked. 

 

“Well, when you put it that way—“

 

“What’s your favorite food?”

 

“Why is that—“

 

“Just, tell me your favorite food.” He had said, and Dan had once again thought about his answer. 

 

“My mum makes a mean stir fry.” 

 

“Send me the recipe, yeah?”

 

“Why?”

 

“I wanna show you what cooking and learning can really be like. And I’m signing you up for next week.” He’d left with that. He’d just stepped back inside and left Dan standing there with a racing heart that beat so quickly just for him. 

 

After that, Chef Lester had paid a bit more attention to him, stepping into his area more and helping when he could and directing when he wanted Dan to do it. And Dan stared, and watched, listened closely, because sometimes Chef would say things just for him, he’d step closer just for him, he’d wrap his hand around Dan’s and help stir or knead or whatever just for him. And Dan loved it. He lapped it up like Chef Lester was his owner and Dan his loyal pet. 

 

There had been a lot of trying to convince himself he wasn’t into his teacher. Like, way too much. Until Chef Lester had made things pretty clear. 

 

It was after that class, the one where they had teased each other when Dan had stared off into space. They had finished making the pastries and Dan always stayed after to help Chef clean up. He’d always say that he didn’t need it, that he could do it by himself, but Dan never listened. Any time he could get alone with Chef was better than any long ride home alone. 

 

“Hey Chef, where do you want these pans to go? The other cabinet is full.” Dan called out. 

 

“Hey Dan, how many times do I have to say Chef isn’t my name?” 

 

Dan shrugged. “It sounds cooler to be honest.”

 

“Your mum sounds cooler. And over there, under the pots, please.” He pointed into the direction of the other shelves and then went back to sweeping.

 

“Damn, man. Sick burn. I’ll be sure to slide your number to her.” He said while squatting down to place the pans onto the shelf. 

 

“I’d rather you take it.” Chef had said. Dan had frozen when he has stood straight up. He felt himself blush and he turned around to find that Chef had walked just a bit closer. “Honestly, I’d give you anything. All you had to do was ask. I’ve been waiting for you to, but you never did.”

 

“What?”

 

“For anything. My number. My home address.” He smirked. 

 

Dan could literally feel the gears in his head turning. His heart was beating as he watched Chef lean the broom against a counter and step forward. 

 

“You know?”

 

“You don’t?”

 

“Ch—“

 

“I swear to God, if you call me Chef one more time…” He said as he walked even closer. He was right in front of Dan now, who was leaned against the shelves. 

 

“S’what everyone else calls you?”

 

“You’re not everyone else, are you?”

 

Dan scratched the back of his neck. He felt like he was blushing all over. How does a person take a compliment like that? Phil really was too sweet. It was weird referring to him like that. He felt like he didn’t deserve to, but he wanted to. He really did. 

 

“I guess not.” He finally replied. “You gonna do something about it?”

 

“If you’ll let me. If you want me to.” 

 

Dan just nodded, taking a step to Phil, backing him up against a counter. 

 

“I’ve wanted for too damn long. It’s more like a need now.” He was so close to Phil, he could feel his knees hit the other’s. He looked him in the eyes and felt a warmth wrap itself around Dan’s body. 

 

“Yeah?” Phil said, leaning his head in, his voice quiet and deep. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

They kissed. It was soft and tentative, a thing that they had been waiting for too long and finally they were experiencing it. Dan didn’t want to mess up. He wanted it to be good and God, it was. It was sweet and lovely and made his heart flip in his chest, but he wanted more. He leaned into the kiss and wrapped one hand around the base of Phil’s neck and the other slotted two fingers in his belt loop and they both tugged. The kiss got deeper and they got closer. 

 

Dan pulled away at the first feeling of Phil’s tongue. That was too hot, too much. He didn’t know if he could handle that without getting worked up. 

 

“Alright?” Phil asked, his hands squeezing Dan’s soft hips as he licked his lips. Like he wanted to taste Dan too badly to wait for his lips to come back.

 

Dan blushed, a zing ran through his body and he felt himself twitch. He leaned in further, and connected their lips in an open mouthed kiss, tongues immediately meeting together, and Dan moaned. It felt like Phil was licking his way down his body. He felt Phil hands slide further back and pull so their bodies were completely pressed to each other. Dan let both of his hands glide into the soft hair at the back of Phil’s head. He pulled away to catch a breath, but Phil didn’t stop. He continued his way to Dan’s jaw and scraped his teeth lightly on his neck and Dan moaned even louder and squeezed his legs together appreciatively. 

 

“Phil.” He sighed after a moment of Phil’s neck kissing turning to pecks. He let his hands drop from around his neck, but Phil’s went up to cup each side of Dan’s smooth face. He leaned in and grazed his lips lightly to Dan’s before leaving one last kiss there. 

 

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever said my name.” Phil said, pulling back. He leaned against the counter again, but one hand wrapped around Dan’s so they could continue to touch.

 

“What, you don’t like it when I call you Chef Lester?” He batted his eyelashes and bit his lip. He watched Phil’s pupils dilate as he watched Dan and he smirked. 

 

“Maybe sometimes.” 

 

They were quite after that, just staring with fond eyes at each other. 

 

“So, I guess I like you a bit.” Dan said finally. 

 

“Me too. A bit.” 

 

“Just a bit.” Dan confirmed. 

 

“Can I, like, actually give you my number?” Phil said and they both laughed. 

 

“Of course. All you had to do was ask.” Dan said and Phil rolled his eyes. 

 

They exchanged numbers then finished cleaning up the kitchen area. It was mostly in silence as usual, except this time they kept catching the other staring, and when they passed each other they’d push the other against a wall or counter or shelf and kiss them senseless. It definitely took far longer than normal to clean up but neither seemed to mind. 

 

When Phil was locking up, Dan stayed firmly behind him, just waiting. 

 

“You promise you won’t quit my class now, right. I can’t lose my best student.” Phil said. 

 

They walked down the steps and stopped at the end. 

 

“Of course not, do you know how many chicks I can get with these cooking skills? So many.” Dan teased. 

 

“Ah, I’ve taught you well my pupil.” Phil laughed. He smiled at Dan fondly then. “I really do like you. You’ve had my attention for far too long now. I was scared I’d missed my chance.” 

 

“Well you haven’t, you’ve well and truly gone for it and it worked.” Dan said happily. He didn’t want the conversation to end, but it was late in the afternoon now, and he had to get home. They walked different directions from here, so this was goodbye. “I’ll see you next week, yeah?”

 

“Maybe sooner? What are you doing Saturday?” Phil asked boldly, hands in the pockets of his uniform. 

 

“Nothing, actually, what did you have in mind?” Dan’s heart was beating fast again, unable to believe this was real. 

 

“Dinner, and then maybe we can go back to mine.” 

 

“Chef Lester! You think I’m putting out on the first date?” Dan said mock offended. 

 

“A chef could only dream.” Phil joked. 

 

“Well then, yeah, yes. I’d love to.” Dan said seriously, a light blush on his cheeks. 

 

“Great, I’ll text you.” Phil said, the same blush creeping up on him, too. 

 

Dan didn’t know how to say goodbye. Should they hug? Kiss? He liked the sound of that so he went in to hug Phil and felt warm arms wrap around him. When he pulled back, it was only a little so he could land a smooch on Phil’s lips. They smiled and pulled apart, then they walked their separate ways, turning back with equally dorky grins on their faces. 

 

Dan sighed as he walked home. A long, but wonderful day. He couldn’t believe it to be honest, but then again he knew that they had been playing a game of cat and mouse for quite a while. He couldn’t wait for their date, and he couldn’t wait for  _ after _ their date. He blushed just thinking about. He wanted it, he wanted Phil, and he was glad he could finally have him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](https://letspartyrightnowplease.tumblr.com/post/178528011059/yes-chef)


End file.
